


After the Fall

by A S Lawrence (phoebesmum)



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Challenge Response, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/A%20S%20Lawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes may be gone. But at least he left them with something to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written 22 August 2010 for Sorkinverse: challenge _Studio 60: the pilot_.

When the shouting's died down and the last flashbulb has finally popped, one name remains so conspicuously unspoken that an elephant in the room would come as light relief. Shit sticks, as does notoriety, and nobody wants their name twinned with an industry leper's.

Late at night (or maybe early in the morning), Matt emails, but receives no reply. He means to try again later, but ... ah, you know. 'Later' happens, but so does a lot of other stuff, and it all gets hopelessly entangled somewhere along the way.

It makes no difference. If they called, even if they knocked on the door, Wes wouldn't be there to let them in, wouldn't let them in even if he were there. He's not interested in a post-mortem. He's retreated to his mistress's apartment and, while she sleeps, he watches reruns of tonight's big news story, licks his wounds and considers his options.

He will not, he thinks, eat lunch in this town again. Not any time soon, and possibly not ever.

He finds he doesn't much care. After a while, he begins to smile.

He got Paddy Chayefsky namechecked on every major national news network. Let _that_ be his damned legacy.

 

***


End file.
